The 3D IC technology has been widely used instead of the 2D IC technology due to its shorter total wirelength than that of the 2D IC technology. In the structure of the 3D IC, the floating substrate is a typical component where there are interconnections for conducting electrical signals. However, the coupling capacitance existing in the mentioned interconnections will result in a noticeable cross-talk effect. Therefore, there is a need to solve the above problem.